Past Love, New Life
by Zany Bee
Summary: Edward and Bella were bestfriends but one day he abrupty left, now Bella has a new life and she has completely forgotten about Edward, what will happen if and when they meet? Sucky summary but really good story
1. Chapter 1

Introduction (not part of the story)

**Everyone in this story is human. Several years had past since Bella last saw her best friend Edward Mason. He had left so abruptly without saying goodbye. Every night for a whole year after he left Bella cried her to sleep at night but she eventually got over him and amazingly forgot about Edward like he never existed. That was when they were both twelve, now Bella is eighteen and has just recently graduated from Forks High.**

Chapter 1- Party

"Oh Mi God Bella I can't believe we don't have to go to school anymore" my best friend Alice Cullen cried, I laughed, "It is sure gonna be weird not waking up at seven in the morning anymore" my other best friend Irina agreed, I laughed, "guys we still have to find jobs" I told them, "'Bella" Alice groaned, "Do not remind me" Irina said waving her hands dismissively. **Alice and Irina are Bella's two best friends. Two days ago they all graduated from Forks High School and now they are all at a Graduation Party that Mike Newton is hosting at his home, also neither Bella, Irina or Alice are going to college. They find it boring, and they just want to have fun without the study and the exams. **

"C'mon Irina lets leave boring Bella alone and dance" Alice said to Irina while looking at Bella through her glasses, "Boring Bella" sang Irina as Alice dragged her into the middle of the room. **Alice and Irina always get drunk at every party they go to. Bella rarely does, so that is why Alice is calling Bella boring, Bella never lets loose and is the serious one in the group which keeps the other girls grounded. **

A couple minutes later Irina came back up to Bella, "C'mon Bell's it's our last night until total freedom and it is our graduation party, can't you just get drunk a little" Irina pleaded while staggering around, Bella sighed, no one knew how much Bella wanted to get drunk, she had always wanted to get totally wasted like Alice usually does, but people, her father, her friends, everyone always saw her as the responsible on never to do crazy things and besides it was not like she was ever going to see any of these people ever again, Bella looked around the room, then looked at Irina pleading face in front of her, "Ok" she smiled letting Irina pull her up, "Hey dude can we have a sherry over here, please" Irina cried out to the young bartender who looked up startled and saw Irina pointing to Bella, he nodded, "His name is Jacob" Irina whispered in Bella's ear giggling before she was pulled away by her boyfriend Emmett McCarty, who had graduated the year before as was now in college, he had just accompanied Irina here, Jacob handed over her sherry, "Thanks" she told him preparing to get her money out, "Uh no it's on the house for you" Jacob told her was he began preparing other drinks for other partiers, "Thanks" Bella smiled at him before turning around clutching the drink, Bella stared at it and looked around smiling nervously, "Hey" a voice whispered in her ear, startled Bella whipped around spilling her drink to find her boyfriend, Jasper behind her, "Jasper" Bella cried putting down her now empty glass to hug him, "I didn't think you will make it" Bella said staring, "Well I did have band practice but it got cancelled" Jasper said shrugging, "Edward was totally wasted last night and he had a massive hangover" Jasper replied his eyes trailing down from Bella's face to her empty glass which lay lying on the counter, "Drinking?" Jasper nodded to the glass, "Yeah well Irina wanted too since Alice accused me of being "Boring"" Bella quoted, Jasper laughed, "C'mon then, and I will totally show you how to do it" Jasper said before turning to Jacob, "Hey Jake can we get a absinthe and another sherry to the lovley miss Bella here" Jasper told him winking at Bella who looked stunned, "Jaz can't you like get drunk just on one sip of absinthe" she asked him as their drinks arrived, "Bella that is the point" Jasper replied taking a mouthful then passing it to Bella, "C'on it will be fun" Jasper cried as he downed the vodka and ran into the dancing crowd, Bella looked down at the green liquid, before shrugging and tipping the glass down her throat.

3 hours later…

**Bella was totally drunk along with Jasper, Alice and Irina and Bella totally loved it. She forgot all about the problems at home with her mom, Renee dying from cancer, Charlie's alcoholic abuse problems and her brothers, Seth's Down syndrome.**

"Bella I think you should go now" a voice whispered in her ear, Bella turned around to see Jacob standing there, "C'mon Jake lets dance" she cried flinging her hands out towards him, "No Bella let's not" Jacob replied catching her as she fell over, "You should go home now, I'll call a cab since your too drunk to drive and it appears your friends are too" Jacob told Bella looking up to where Jasper was passed out in a chair some, and Irina and Alice were flinging each other around the dance floor getting a lot of glares from other dances as they crashed into them.

The next day…

"Bella rise and shine" Alice called running into her room and opening the blinds, "Uh Alice…" Bella mumbled grabbing her pillow and putting it over her face, "Bells its 11 am you have gotta get up now, at one we have our house warming party and tonight it's Irina's party…" "Alice shut up!" Bella flung her pillow in the little pixie's direction, "Look, Bella that is what you get if you get drunk which you totally did" Alice told Bella, "And if you can't handle it then you shouldn't drink so much, which would totally suck because that is the best part about drinking" Alice sternly gave Bella a lecture on the drunkenness of alcohol which lasted a whole ten minutes, "Now go have a shower and be ready in 10" Alice told Bella shoving some clothes in her face before walking out the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I have taken so long to update. Please don't kill me. I have not got a good excuse for why, it's just because I am so lazy, but I am updating now so isn't that enough! *__**Runs away screaming from an angry mob of fanfictioners**__* ___

**Chapter 2- House Warming Surprise **

**Bella stumbles out of bed with sleep in her eyes as she looks around the room blearily**.

"Ugh" Bella mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Bell-ah" Irina called from out in the hallway, "Are you up yet?" Irina knocked on the door. **Irina is so nice and patient as how she knocked on the door politely unlike Alice who just barrels in without a warning and expects you to get up straightaway. **

"Yeah" Bella replied opening the door on Irina's last knock to reveal Irina standing there with her arms crossed waiting patiently, "Bella-ah" Irina sighed taking in Bella's appearance of hay stack hair and rumpled sweats and singlet with stains down the front, "What?" Bella asked her eyes trailing down her pyjamas to where Irina's eyes were, "C'mon" Irina said stepping into the room and closing the door behind her, "Lets get you decent" Irina told her grabbing the clothes Alice had chucked in Bella's face and Bella's hand and took her over to the ensuite, "Have a shower and be quick" Irina told Bella sternly, "Who know how Alice gets when she is upset" Irina added after a minutes thought as Bella closed and locked the door and headed into the bathroom to have a shower.

"Bella, Irina!" a voice which could only be described as Alice's called out impatiently from the lounge room, Alice kicked the door open to Bella's room with a frown on her face, "Are you ready yet?" Alice asked Irina her eyes narrowing to the bathroom door as the steam from the shower came billowing out, "Um, almost" Irina replied her eyes trailing nervously to where Alice was staring, Alice clenched her fists into tight balls as her eyes slightly darkened as she got madder. **As you can see Alice has anger management issues.**

"Alice" Irina whispered placing her slightly tanned hand on Alice's pale shoulder, Irina shook her head, and Alice let out a low growl as the pipes rattled overhead as the last of the water drained out and the shower curtain squeaked as Bella pulled it back, "Bella!" Alice yelled seriously annoyed but slowly calming down before she stormed out of the room just before Bella cam timidly out from the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her torso, Bella nodded at the door, "Is she mad?" Bella asked Irina who nodded back and seated Bella in front of her dresser mirror before she began applying makeup.

_(Random Moment) The band that Jasper, Emmett, James and the mystery guy in it is called Bad Girls. Sound familiar much? _

**Jasper POV**

We were on our way to some house warming party. I had known idea where we were going and what would this gig entitle us to do. Everyone was nervous as it was our first performance. Late last night, I had got this mystery phone call from someone who was obviously a mystery, saying that we should come to this address and play. The only details the guy explained was that we'd get paid for it, the address where the party was held and that is was a house warming party and also that it is a masquerade so we had to wear masks before the dude had hanged up. I told the guys and them all agreed. No one except Bella knows that we are in a band, no one even knows that we play music or that we a called Bad Girls. So we decided to come, like, what was the point of being in a band if you never play music to anybody. So we took the gig.

**Bella's POV**

20 minutes later, Irina had finsished applying my make up, "Thanks Irina" I told her hugging Irina gently around the waist, "No problem" she whispered back as we pulled away staring at each other for a moment, "Alice" Irina gasped suddenly coming back into the real world, I raced down the hall and into the lounge room, there was no Alice but a note. Irina picked it up and I read over her shoulder.

_Bella, Irina_

_I will see you at the party. Have gone out with Rachelle and Rosalie for a few drinks._

_Be back soon, _

_Love A_

_Xoxoxox_

I shook my head, "Alice is also hanging out with those to" I commented as Irina scrunched it up. **Rachelle and Rosalie are the bad girls. They take drugs and do all sorts of crazy stuff. Rosalie once was Bella's & Alice's BFF before she met Rachelle and got addicted, Bella dumped Rosalie but Alice stayed friends with her, and then Bella met Irina, so Bella is now Irina's BFF.**

Irina sighed chucking the note on the ground, "I guess we will head off then" Irina asked me turning around, "Sure" I nodded rushing off to get my shoes and bag. I retuned a minute later to find Irina waiting patiently in the doorway with her coat and bag slung over her shoulder, "Got your mask" Irina asked me as I approached her, I held up my fearful pink sequined eye mask, "Yep" I confirmed as Irina held up her green one, smiling she opened the door and stepped out, me following her.

**Alice's POV**

"Here" Rose said chucking me a bottle, I nodded at her and I ripped the top of the red wine and put it to my lips, Rachelle giggled, I glanced over the top of my bottle at her as I watched her and Rosalie stick a needle into her arm, I winced, looking away. I hate needles, "You know Alice" Rosalie began, I looked back at her, "You should try it" Rachelle told me now looking at me as well, I shook my head, "Rose you know I hate needles" I gestured to the needle in Rachelle's hand, Rose looked at the needle then back, "It won't hurt" she confidently assured me, nodding at Rachelle, I shook me head, "No thanks I will stick with getting wasted" I replied as I took another mouthful of the wine, Rose shrugged and continued giggling and getting high with Rachelle.

20 minutes later, Rose had gone of to the bathroom while Rachelle was fixing something to eat in the kitchen, leaving all their gear behind, I looked at it then back up to the door way then back again before getting up very giddily and carefully making my way over to the table, I picked up the plastic bag and peeked inside at the stuff, I looked around again and stuffed the bag up my coat before grabbing the bottle of vodka and running out the door.

**Ooohhhh what is angry Alice up to now? She isn't gonna use the smack. Is she? BTW it's not the needle stuff; its blocks of it in a bag of peas (Guess where I got that idea from?). As you can see I know nothing about drugs or alcohol and it's also a kilo of it.**

**Bella POV**

Irina and I arrived at the house warming party to find a drunken Alice sitting on the brick wall with an empty bottle of vodka in her hand and a square looking thing stuffed up her jacket, "Alice" Irina said gently prising the empty bottle out of her hand, Alice looked up at me, "Charrrrrlie said ooo alcohol" she slurred pointing a finger at me, Irina pulled down her finger, "Alice, maybe you shouldn't come to this party" Irina suggested looking at her, "Noooooooooo" Alice cried glaring at Irina, "I want to staaay" she yelled so loud that people walking up the path looked at us strangely, 'Alice stop it people are staring" I hissed, getting really annoyed that I turned up to my party and having to deal with a drunken Alice and her stupid mistakes, Irina looked at me, and nodded telling me with her eyes for me to go and enjoy myself, I nodded back and stalked off to the munchies table placing my mask over my eyes.

**Irina's POV**

"Alice" I sighed expatriated, "You should go home, your drunk and this is an alcohol free party" I pointed out the obvious to her, Alice frowned at me and cuddled whatever was in her jacket to her chest, "Look I'll go home with you then" I asked her hoping that she would just go home, she frowned at me even more and shook her head, then she suddenly broke into a grin and leaned forward to me, "Want to go and get………" she whispered in my ear, my mouth dropped open, "Alice!" I yelled at her, "How could you!" she looked at me, I looked over towards Bella who was now watching the strange commotion that was going on outside her new home, "Please" Alice sighed tugging on my sleeve, then a brilliant idea came to mind, "Sure" I bent down and smiled at her and I pulled her to her feet, _I'll take her home _I mouthed silently to Bella as Bella gave me a thumbs up.

**Jasper POV**

Dude, I was sweating like a pig, I was so nervous we had decided to play First Date. Which we had first composed when we got together 2 years ago. **Recognize the song?**

The dude in the masked pig outfit looked as us and gave Emmett thumbs up. OMG. It was time. I slapped on my back mask and stepped out from behind the curtain towards the microphone, I cleared my throat, "Um, hey everybody" I began as the music eventually quietened down and all eyes were on me, "We are Bad Girl and this is our first gig" I told them as Emmett stepped out behind me, "Whooo!" he yelled raising his hands above his head exposing me to his stinky hairy arm pits and moved away coughing, "So yeah like he said" Emmett grabbed the microphone off me, 'We are Bad Girl and this is our first performance ever" Emmett exaggerated, "We have been together for two years" Emmett said looking at me, I nodded, "And well Edward has always been way to shy to go into public view so this is like wow" Emmett trailed off looking slightly worried that he had said Edward's name, I shrugged grabbing the microphone back from him, "Late last night we got a phone call" I explained, "The dude was a mystery, infact this whole party is a mystery, I'm a mystery and you're a mystery" I told them, as I felt another presence by my side, I looked over to see James, "So lets get this party rocking" he yelled out with or without the microphone he still had a really loud voice, "Ahh" I squealed putting my finger in my, the audience laughed and I blushed bright red, "So yeah" I spoke in to the microphone" nodding up to Victoria our techie, who moved away from the window, "Now people may know us already and some people may not so not be surprised if you know us" James yelled as a low classical piece came out of the speakers beside me, the beat got faster and Emmett and James moved away backstage, "So here's Bad Girrrrls" I yelled, as our theme song first date came on, "I'm Jasper" I yelled out moving away from the podium and raising my hands above my head, receiving a few wide eyes obviously from people who knew me, I quickly moved away as Emmett came thundering out, "Emmett is in the house" he yelled spinning around, some people laughed, "James" James said running out and stopping at the very edge of the stage, he turned around slapped his bum before sliding over next to Emmett. I held my breath. It had been along time since Edward and been in Forks and I was wondering how people would take it, especially Bella since he was her BFF, a few seconds passed Emmet glanced at me nervously, James was looking around, I looked up at Victoria, she stared at me shrugging her shoulders, "It seems we have lost a member of our band" I spoke into the microphone quietly, wondering where Edward had gotten to, he hadn't chickened out had he?

**Bella POV**

I absolutely could not believe it. Bad Girls was actually playing their first gig. I laughed as Emmett introduced himself, and then a guy I had never met came out slapped his bum and introduced him as James. His name was familiar must of heard it from Jasper. I thought. As I sipped my water looking around. I looked back at the stage as the music kept playing but no one came out. Hey. Hang on hadn't Jasper said their were 4 members of Bad Girls? That thought tumbled around in my head. Ha! I started grinning. Their fourth member was missing. I just sat and stared watching the crowd get restless and Jasper and Emmet running around the stage while James went backstage. Five whole minutes passed before I got bored, ok whoever was the fourth member was in for a serious kicking during the break I got up slightly angry, no one embarrass my bf and gets away with it. I pushed through the packed room to the hall, "James" I reached out and grabbed his wrist as he came running past me, he stopped, and "I'm Bella, Jaspers girlfriend" I explained to him looking at his confused expression as realization took over it, "Jasper's back there" he told me pointing a finger over his shoulder, "Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you" I said nervously dragging him over the a corner, "Sure, what?" he replied, "I can play the drums, a old friend taught me" I told him hopping he would get the hint because this was killing me here, I stared at him, he stared back then blinked finally getting my hint, "Sweet!" he told me, "Jasper!" he bellowed, 'I'll be right back stay here" he told me before running of the find Jasper, a moment later, Jasper, Emmett and James came back I just caught the last part of their conversation _We need her_, "Bells" Jasper cried running up to me with his arms out wide and I jogged up to him and met him half way before giving him a big hug, "So James tells me you play drums" Jasper pulled away raising his eyebrows, I nodded. This was getting embarrassing, "Do you want to play with us?" Jasper asked me cocking his head to one side, I nodded again, Jasper broke out grinning, "Thankyou Bellsy you saved the day" he squealed like a little girl before giving me a kiss with tongues, "Erma" Emmett cleared his throat, "Oh right" I said breaking away as Jasper quickly picked me up bridal style and ran back up the hall.

Five minutes later…

"Hey people" I stepped out in front of the audience, "As you might already know Bad Girls lost their drummer tonight so if anyone has seen a dude carrying around a pair of drum sticks, let us know" I spoke clearly looking over at Jasper, "But James here" I gestured to him, "Has managed to find a replacement, Me" I told my friends and family before taking slow steps back down the podium towards Emmett, he smiled at me, the music started up again, as the guys formed a line right behind each other placing me at the back backstage, one by one they filled out and introduced themselves, then it was my go, I gulped and took a huge step out behind the makeshift curtain, "Bella" I cried before stumbling over to the drums very clumsily and almost knocking them over, "And we are the Bad Girls!" James yelled out loudly as I took my seat on the stool, "Ok now people this is our first song that I actually created when Bad Girls got together 2 years ago, it's called First Date Jasper cried, nodding at me, ok I took at deep breathe… 1… 2 ….3……. I hit the notes perfectly exactly as the way Emmett explained them and the rest of the guys joined in.

_First Date by Blink 182_

_In the car I just carn't wait  
to pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?  
I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room  
Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever

I closed my eyes and listened to Jasper singing. Wow Jasper had an amazing voice. I was so lucky to be going out with him. The song ended as I opened my eyes to see James staring at me with shock across his face, "Wow Bells I didn't know that you were so good" Emmett mummed to be, "Who was your teacher" he asked me, "Em, a old friend" I replied back standing up and taking a bow, "Who was your old friend" Emmett asked me. Dude, was he always so nosy, "His name was Edward" I whispered furtively back as James introduced the next song, Jasper who had appeared to be listening to our conversation exchanged a nervous look with Emmett. James looked at us gossiping in the corner, "Guy's" he hissed.

I started playing the next song immediately breaking up our convo.

_Creep by Radio Head_

_When you were here before,  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel,  
Your skin makes me cry_

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so very special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't care if it hurts,  
I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul

I want you to notice  
when I'm not around  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing' here?  
I don't belong here, Ohhhhhhhh, Ohhhhhhhh

She's running out the door  
She's running out  
She run run run run...  
run... run...

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special

But I'm a creep,  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing' here?  
I don't belong here

I don't belong here...

The song ended there. I sighed hearing Jasper singing for the first time, ever was absolutely heaven, "Thank you Forks, Washington!" Emmett boomed grinning from ear to ear, I took a deep breath and looked up and I met the most gorguz green eyes I had ever seen with a totally shocked expression on his face, this guy was not wearing a mask like everyone else was he was holding his in his hand which was hanging limply swinging side by side. That guy looked so familiar. I took in his face as he continued to stare at me before Emmett dragged me backstage, "Bella" I heard some one yell from beside. It couldn't be? No! I shook my head, "Bella" I felt two cold hands be placed on my cheeks before some lovely warm lips crashed onto mine. I broke away gasping to see Jasper's confused and surprised expression on his face, "I'm sorry" he said, I shook my head, "It's ok" I told him smiling slowly, "Bella are you still ok to go out/" Emmett asked me as I sat down next to him, I nodded, "Bella can I talk to you" I looked up to see James looking down at me with a grim expression on his face, I nodded and got up following his into the corner, "Bella I saw who you were staring at" James told me looking into my eyes, "You knew him didn't you?" James asked me, I nodded again, "Bella, who do you think he was?" James asked me smiling slightly, I looked up at him, "Edw….Ed….Edward" I stuttered trying to get is name out right, James nodded, "Your drums tutor" James added thinking carefully, "Yeah" I replied gaining my voice back, James nodded, "Are you ok to play again with him there" James asked me, "Yes" I replied suddenly having a very great idea, I laughed just thinking of his expression, James smiled at me and nodded, "Well I think were up" James said nodding towards where Jasper and Emmett were standing impatiently, I stood up as well and made my way towards Jasper, "Bella" Jasper greeted me with a hug, "Bella how do you feel about singing?" Emmett asked me curiously, I stopped hugging Jasper and looked up at him since he towered over me, "Great" I replied shrugging, Emmett looked ecstatic, Jasper looked pleased and James nodded at me smirking slightly, "You haven't heard me have you?" I asked Jasper, "Err" he thought for a minute, "No" he shook his head, "Rose has" Emmett told me sincerely, I looked at him, "Rosalie Hale?" I confirmed frowning slightly; "Yeah" Emmett said slowly, Jasper turned to him, Emmett…" Jasper groaned, "You did not invite the druggie" he looked at Emmett; Emmett looked sheepish, "Ugh!" Jasper groaned placing his head on my shoulder, "So what man" James told Jasper putting a hand on his back, "She is my sister, she is entitled to be here" he told him, "Yeah but she a druggie" Jasper cried out loud, "And you used to go out with her" I reminded him thinking back to that day when we all found out that my best friend was addicted, "Guys" I girl with firefly red hair came running up to us, "It's time she simply stated, 'For the main event" she said looking at me, I pointed at me, "Me?' I echoed and she nodded, shoving a clip board in my face, "You'll be singing this, this and this" she told me pointing to 3 different random songs, I eyes widened, "You" I spun around towards Emmett to find out that he had already disappeared through the curtain, Jasper laughed, "Bella meet Victoria, Bad Girl's assistant, Victoria my lovely Bella" Jasper introduced her patting me on the back, "Good luck Bells" James whispered to me as he passed before disspering on to the stage, Victoria grinned at me before running back up the hall towards the room where all the tech stuff was. I gulped as a microphone was placed in my hand by someone and another person placed a sheet of lyrics in my other hand. I skimmed over the words memorizing them quickly before they were whipped away and I has shoved out on to the stage, "Err, Hello" I began nervously feeling dozen of eyes on me, I looked around and my eyes fell on the guy right beside me at the drums. Edward! He gaped at me, I quickly looked away feeling an adrenaline rush, "I would like to introduce our next song to you" I exclaimed feeling confident, "Sweet Sixteen, written by Emmett McCarty" I frowned over to him, he smiled back, "And so yeah" I grinned laughing inside how Emmett had written such a girly song. I took a step back as Edward began before I opened my mouth….

_Sweet 16 by Hilary Duff _

_Today I'm gonna ride away  
To feel the sun  
throughout my hair  
Finally free to be Who I want to be  
Who that is I don't really care,  
cuz I Have got friends who love me  
Blue skies are above me  
My blonde hair is everywhere_

(CHORUS)  
Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Dis-cov-ering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more in life  
Sweet Sixteen

Drivin' down to the club  
Where we go to dance  
Radio's blastin' and the top is down  
There ain't nothing in my way  
Except the traffic of L.A  
And I've got friends who love me  
Bright stars shine above me  
My blonde hair is everywhere

(CHORUS)  
Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Dis-cov-ering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more in life  
Sweet Sixteen

Mama loves me and a  
Sister who shows me  
And Daddy's always there  
yeeeeahhh

(CHORUS)  
Sweet sixteen  
Gonna spread my wings  
Sweet sixteen  
It's my chance to shine  
Sweet sixteen  
Dis-cov-ering  
Sweet sixteen  
So much more in life  
Sweet Sixteen

(2x)  
I want to know what it feels like  
I need to see it from the inside  
I can taste a bit of what I will find  
So much more to life

Sweet sixteen 

The song ended and the crowd clapped madly, "Bell-ah!" a voice squealed which could only be described as Rosalie's. I turned around; "Rose" I cried out, she smiled carefully at me, I took a step towards her, "That was great" she whispered as I wrapped my hands around her and hugged her. Oh how much I had missed my best friend when she had got taken away by that evil Rachelle, "Ok, ok Bells" she muttered trying to push me away, I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pick me up, "Wanna go somewhere and get wasted the do silly things and then make out afterwards?" Jasper asked as he carried back towards the stage, I smiled, "Sure" I replied pecking him on the lips, "Ok people" Emmett yelled, "Here is Bella-ah!" he introduced me again, "with I'm not a girl not yet a women Written by our fabulous me" Emmett grinned and handed me the microphone and I began.

_Happy! That I wrote the next chapter now you don't have to chase me down with angry pitchforks and torches ____ I cannot finish the rest of this chapter because I am suffering from artishits and mum has been asking for the computer. So I will continue the next chapter, tomorrow. Okay? That's a promise. _

_Please hit the button and review review review._

_BTW Does anyone know where I can find a Beta?_

_Xoxo _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- House Warming Surprise Continued

_Just like I promised chapter 3 of the story!_

_Not yet a Girl, not yet a Women by Britney Spears_

_I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
Mm but now I know  
That life doesnt always go my way. yeah  
Feels like Im caught in the middle  
Thats when I realize_

Im not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While Im in between  
Im not a girl

There is no need to protect me  
Its time that i  
Learned to face up to this on my own  
Ive seen so much more than you know now  
So dont tell me to shut my eyes

Im not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While Im in between  
Im not a girl

But if you look at me closely  
You will see it in my eyes  
This girl will always find her way

Im not a girl  
Im not a girl dont tell me what to believe  
Not yet a woman  
Im just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah  
All I need is time  
Whoa, all I need is time...  
A moment that is mine  
... thats mine  
While Im in between  
Im not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
Not now  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While Im in between

Im not a girl

The song ended. I looked out at the crowd beaming as they clapped madly, "Whooo isn't she great!" Emmett yelled over the noise and picked me up on his shoulders, I raised my hands above my head, "Yeah Baby!" I yelled grinning happily but still embarrassed, then I caught a pair of green eyes staring at me with a surprised look on his face. I turned to stare at him, "What do you want, Mason?" I hissed vehemently. **Bella had never forgiven Edward for just disappearing without a warning and she is till a bit angry at him, even now.**

Edward raised his eyebrows. I looked away and back out to the crowd smiling as Emmett put me down, "Bells you were great" Jasper whispered in my ear, I turned my head and kissed him on the lips, I could feel Edward's jealous stare at my back, but I didn't care. Edward was nothing. He died long ago and there was no way he was getting back into my life.

After celebrating onstage, Jasper took me with Emmett and James into a bedroom and revealed a whole keg of beer, I laughed, "Jazz, Charlie said no alcohol" I told him sternly as he passed them around, Jasper just smirked at me, "What he doesn't know wont hurt him" he replied as the liquid fizzed when he opened it, James and Emmett did the same, then I heard voices outside the door, James and Emmett looked worriedly at each other while they hid the beer back under the blanket as the door creaked open and there stood Edward, I let out a slow hiss and shuffled closer to Jasper, who wrapped his arm around me protectively, "Where the hell were you!" Emmett yelled at him flexing his muscles and getting up, Edward looked at him calmly, "Yo no podía hacerlo" Edward replied staring at me, Emmett frowned then looked at James, "He says he could not do it" James translated, "Yeah well you could've told us sooner" Emmett hissed as he passed him and walked out the door, Edward continued to walk where Jasper and I were sitting, "As you proberley have guessed Edward, Bella is mine" Jasper told Edward sincerely as Edward looked down at his hand wrapped around my waist, I smirked, "Hace este medio que soy "Edward abruptly turned to face James, who looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. I had no idea what Edward was saying or why he was speaking in Spanish, but I knew by the tone of his voice that it was bad, "Jasper" I mummed into Jasper's ear, "What's going on?" I asked Jasper quietly suddenly becoming afraid, "Nothing that you need to worry about" Jasper replied which made me furious I shook his hand of his surprised face as I moved away from him and stood up, I narrowed my eyes at Jasper before turning to Edward, I had a suspicision and I was going to test it, "Was weitergeht" I asked Edward in German, Edward's eye opened in shock before replying, "Wie tun, wissen Sie, wie man German spricht" Edward replied while Jasper looked seriously annoyed wishing that he had paid attention in German class, "Ich weiß gerade" I replied brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes, "Now tell me what is going on" I growled at Edward who just stared at me then turned and spoke quietly to James, there was a whole lot of head nodding before Edward turned back to me, "How do you say that we go for a walk" Edward asked me in English and gestured to the door, I looked at Jasper who was giving Edward death stares, "Ok" I replied stalking out the door ahead of Edward, "Bella um, how do I begin to explain this…" Edward trailed of, "I am sorry about leaving you" Edward apologized, "Edward you could've told me that you were leaving" I pointed out, "Yeah but I just couldn't" Edward looked worried, "Edward I cried myself to sleep for a whole year before I got over you" I told him taking in his worried expression, "I had to leave…." Edward took a deep breathe, "I was being stalked" Edward finished off, I gasped, "Some one was out to get me, I was placed under the witness protection scheme with my parents and we had to leave Forks, I couldn't tell anyone that we were leaving" Edward told me, "But your back now" I pointed out, Edward shrugged, "Yeah but not for long" he replied, "I have lived in Spain, Russia, Germany, Australia" Edward counted places of on his fingers, "The most recent was Canada but the guy followed me up there" Edward continued on, "So, they will keep on following you…." I trailed off, Edward nodded, and "Look I shouldn't be telling you this, you could be in a lot of danger, right now" Edward said looking around curiously, "But I felt like I owed you an explanation" Edward finished off, "Edward, I'm so sorry If I had known…." I sighed, "Nah forget it" Edward grabbed a water of a nearby waitress, "Edward" a girl about 7 ran up to him, "What's up Jae" Edward bent down to the little girl's height, "We gotta go now" she told him, pointing outside through the window and the rain a black van was pulling up, Edward's expression turned to shock, embarrassment, annoyed and then afraid, "That's the guy" I asked Edward turning back around but he was already gone.

_Oh Mi Edward! Who is the guy in the black van. Why is he stalking Edward? Why did Edward come back to put Bella's life in danger?_

_Please review otherwise I'll have to kill you._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Danger!

I stared in the spot where Edward was last standing. What fresh hell was going on??

I looked around for Edward but he was no where to be seen and neither was the little girl. I looked through the stained glass window and saw three guys wearing hoodies jump out from the black van, one of them looked up and saw me staring at him; he turned around and muttered something to his friends who looked up at me as well and then one of them aimed his gun at me, I took a step back absolutely terrified and then I ran and I did not stop.

**Edward POV**

Run must run! "Edward" whispered Amanda waving me over to where she was hiding in the bushes, just outside where the black van was parked, I looked at her before crawling over to where my cousin was crouched on the ground, "Look" she whispered pointing her finger in the direction of the van, "The keys are still in the ignition" she whispered to me softly, I shook my head, "No way Mandy" I whispered back thinking of all these horrible thoughts if we took the van, "But Eddy it might be our only wa…." Whatever she was gonna say was cut short, when I heard the side door of the house bang shut and Bella appeared with a terrified look on her face, she took one look at the van and then looked around her and then I watched in horror as she ran towards it, "Bellaaa" I muttered under my breath as she jumped into the drivers seat, "It's settled then Eddie" Amanda said and before I knew it Amanda was already half way to the van, "Shit" I muttered unsure of what do, I weighed my option very quickly, I couldn't leave Mandy but I cant drive away in their van they were bound to catch us if we did that, then what about Bella, what the hell was she doing. I watched as Amanda spoke very quickly to Bella as her face paled even more than it could me, Amanda gestured towards me, was Amanda mad anyone could be watching. Then I saw it a shiny black Mercedes pulled up and in it was my ex girlfriend Tanya. I smiled and touched my pocket. I still had the keys to the Mercedes. I watched as Bella pulled out of the parking space and drove off about a million miles down the street and Tanya slamming the door to the Mercedes, and then the guys came round the corner with furious looks on their faces I heard them yelling obscenities at each other as their van had disappeared and their boss was going to be absolutely livid. I chuckled at the thought of that as I disappeared back into the forest that surrounded the white mansion. I walked for about 5 minutes before I reached the main road, then another minute and then I saw the black van, I gasped suddenly frightened but then I saw Amanda waving out the window. I ran up to her, and hugged her, "Amanda never do that again" I scolded her frowning slightly, "Eddie, where would you be without me" she replied unlocking the door so I could jump in, "Edward" Bella spoke for the first time since our conversation in the house, "Bella" I replied surprised, "What are you doing?" I asked her, "Edward, Bella knew those guys" Amanda cut in, I raised my eyebrows, Bella nodded then took a deep breathe, "They tried to rape….me" she whispered shaking silently, I gasped suddenly come over by anger, "They saw me talking to you and I couldn't take it Edward" Bella continued on, I reached over Amanda to hug her, "Oh Bella" I whispered in her ear as suddenly lights appeared over the horizon, "Oh Mi God" Amanda muttered cursing silently as she started the engine, "Drive Bella" she shrieked pushing Bella's foot on the pedal, "Amanda!" she cried as we swerved all over the road before landing in a ditch, "That got us somewhere" Bella replied throwing her hands in the air and switching off the engine as the car came closer, "And besides it might not even be them" Bella told a frightened Amanda, Bella flung open the door and walked into the woods, the car sped passed up and Amanda breathed a sigh of relief, "Bella" I called out getting slightly worried, "Bell-ahh!" Mandy called as black jeep wrangler appeared in front of us out of no where, "Like it?" Bella asked us smirking slightly at our awed expressions, 'Yea-ah" Amanda cried leaping from the van, I following her.

_Just thought I might post a bit of the chapter 4. I'm just bored, so yeah. Def. more tomorrow. Have fun reading and PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW. I get lots of hits but no reviews. I WANT and NEED reviews!!!!_

P.S sorry about the swearing but I am seriously annoyed 


End file.
